De Santa Residence
The De Santa Residence is a safehouse bordered by West Eclipse Boulevard, Portola Drive, Edwood Way and Rockford Drive in Grand Theft Auto V. The mansion is located in Rockford Hills, an affluent residential neighborhood in Los Santos, San Andreas. The house first appears in the mission given to Franklin Clinton by Simeon Yetarian, Complications. Description The property contains a pool, hot-tub, and tennis court, where Michael can play tennis against his wife. Attached to the house is a two-car garage. The interior is made up of three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs, and a large living room, kitchen, and doors to garage/outside downstairs. The house is built in the Spanish Renaissance style, a style that is very popular in Beverly Hills. Regardless of which protagonist the player is playing as (Michael, Franklin or Trevor), the gate will open for the protagonist that the player is using. This is Michael's primary residence. Each time Michael appears in the house, certain family members will appear. For example, there will be times Michael will enter the house and find Amanda in the kitchen drinking, sunbathing outside near the pool or doing Yoga, or relaxing on the couch inside. The next time Michael appears in the house, Amanda might not be around, instead, Jimmy De Santa might be in his room. However, Tracey De Santa very rarely appears in the house; when she does however, she will often be found sitting on the staircase leading upstairs or on the couch. If Michael approaches her, the player has the option of giving her $50 when she asks for money. At other times, Tracey can be heard having sex in her room behind a locked door. On occasion, it is possible to walk in on Amanda in the bedroom making use of a vibrator, which she proceeds to throw at Michael. The house was given to Michael after making an "off-the books" deal with FIB agent Dave Norton in 2004. Residents De Santa family *Michael De Santa *Amanda De Santa *Jimmy De Santa *Tracey De Santa Staff *Eva - Maid *Carlos - Gardener Vehicles *Michael's black Tailgater (not available between Did Somebody Say Yoga? and Monkey Business, customizable) *Amanda's red Sentinel (customizable) *Tracey's yellow Issi (customizable) *A white Bison (seen before Marriage Counseling when it is used) *Jimmy's BeeJay XL (in the garage during the mission Complications). *Michael's red Premier (appears after Did Somebody Say Yoga? until Caida Libre, replaces Michael's Tailgater. Can be customized) *Jimmy's Whippet Race Bike *Michael's Scorcher *Player's choice vehicles (maximum of two, must be parked in the garage). Mission Appearances GTA V *Complications *Father/Son *Marriage Counseling *Friend Request *Daddy's Little Girl *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Minor Turbulence (mission start only) *Bury the Hatchet *Fresh Meat *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown *The Big Score (Subtle Only) Interactions When Michael is in his house, he may find his family in the middle of various activities. Some of these can spawn at the same time, like kids in their rooms and Amanda on the ground floor. *Jimmy in his bedroom playing videogames and insulting other players. *Amanda drinking whisky in the kitchen (if Michael talks to her, she will insult him). *Tracey playing a dancing game in the TV room. *Jimmy looking for food in the refrigerator. *Amanda or Tracey sunbathing outside the house. *Jimmy and Tracey cursing each other and storming off to their rooms. *Amanda in her bedroom, masturbating using a Dildo. *Tracey sitting on the stairs drunk, and calling Michael "a horrible father" (Michael has the option of giving $50 to her. If he does, she will call Michael "the best father ever").(Complications-Reuniting The Family) *Jimmy inside his bedroom, telling a friend he could "lose weight" if he wanted to. Michael cannot enter Jimmy's room because the door is locked. *Moaning sounds can sometimes be heard coming from Tracey's bedroom. Michael cannot enter her room either because her door is also locked. *Members taking a shower in the inaccessible bathroom. *Jimmy, Amanda and Tracey watching TV. Tracey insists that it's a good show and wants to continue watching. Amanda frequently looks amazed at how bad the show is and occasionally suggests to watch something else. Jimmy speaks rarely and asks to play video games instead, which Tracey refuses. The family ignores Michael and if the player makes Michael sit, the family despawns. *Jimmy, Amanda and Tracey are sitting around the round table. They discuss relationships and Amanda claims she'll "miss this" when the children move out, with Jimmy claiming he will hire a maid when he gets his own house. *Amanda can be sitting on the couch, drifting in and out of consciousness and holding an empty wine glass. There's a bottle on the floor near her. *Eva, the maid, can wonder around the house and clean things. *A blue exercise ball can be found in the living room whilst Michael's family is living with him. If it is pushed outside into the pool, it will become buoyant, to the extent that Michael can stand on top of it without falling into the pool. *Jimmy (in front of the house) can complain about not having a car and ride off on a Bicycle. *Amanda talks to a friend over the phone, while at the kitchen. She reveals that she married a bankrobber. Michael says "Yeah, these phones better not be bugged." Only after Reuniting the Family: *Jimmy in his bedroom playing videogames, but unlike before, is quiet. *Jimmy in his bedroom doing exercises. *Tracey in her bedroom, studying in her computer. *Amanda drinking a fruit juice in the kitchen. *The family siting at the kitchen table, talking about ordering a pizza. *Jimmy on his computer in the kitchen table, creating his job resume (If the player looks closely at the screen, they will see a Lifeinvader profile of Niko Bellic). *Amanda and Tracey entering the house with shopping bags, and saying that Michael is the "best husband/father in the world". *Amanda doing Yoga outside the house. Bugs/Glitches *Early in the game, some players may witness Michael's family members standing on top of furniture, notably on the sofa and kitchen surfaces. They will also somehow start cloning. Leaving the room and going back will result more clones spawning. Also, random pedestrians (such as constructions workers) will be walking around the house and leaving. Abusing the glitch will cause the game to freeze. *Possibly due to a spawn glitch, Michael's Tailgater will sometimes spawn in the middle of the road outside the Mansion's driveway entrance, regardless of where Michael left it. NPC cars may sometimes crash into it in an attempt to go around it. *If Michael sits on the couch while members of his family are also seated, they will sometimes vanish from the house. *If a car pulls out of the driveway, or if there is a void spot, a vehicle of the family may randomly spawn. *Due to a spawn error, Jimmy may sometimes spawn in the middle of the street next to his Whippet Race Bike in front of the entrance to the driveway. He will be frozen in place and will not react unless he is harmed, after which he will mount his bike and ride away. *There is a glitch when Tracey tans in the sun (near the pool wearing a red bikini). If Michael earns a two-star wanted level, Tracey will get up and run away to avoid the police's pursuit. After losing the wanted level, Tracey will return to her position. The glitch happens when Tracey De Santa may get stuck in the floor, under the chair that she was tanning on. *The player is able to use weapons in the house if Michael enters the house via the garage. Not in the PC version. *If Tracey is in her room, and Michael earns two wanted-stars, Tracey will get up and run away to avoid the police's pursuit. If Michael loses his wanted level, Tracey will walk into the bathroom and spawn in her room. *Entering the house as someone other than Michael: **Climb onto the roof of the house or the garage. Switch to another character and quickly switch back. The player should spawn inside the house, but cannot exit the house unless entering the house with Michael. (Tested on Xbox 360). ***It is also possible to do the glitch by parking a car in front of the garage (do not exit the vehicle), switch to another character and switch back (Tested on PS3). **There is an extremely rare glitch which allows the player to enter the house as Franklin or Trevor without having Michael leave the garage door open. Simply shoot around the house with a pistol (tested as Trevor with the silenced Combat Pistol) and after Michael calls to stop, shoot the front doors repeatedly with the gun. One of the doors might swing open. However, as soon as the player enters the house again as Michael, the glitch will deactivate and might not work again (Franklin or Trevor can still enter before switching to Michael). While in the house, the player cannot interact with anything except the residents and the living room TV. **Another way to get in the house as Franklin or Trevor is to simply enter at the same time as the family members (for example, Jimmy will most often go inside after finishing his cycling exercise), and once this is done, it will work the same way as the aforementioned glitch. **Michael's mansion can be accessed in Grand Theft Auto Online. Park a car next to the garage and access the roof by climbing on top of the car. When on top of the roof of the garage, jump on to the small metal balcony (this may take several attempts), open the protagonist's phone and choose "job list". Enter a job and then exit. When the protagonist respawns they should be inside the mansion. Changes in time *After completing the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael's family will leave him and the house will become untidy. Pizza boxes can be found scattered around the house with gnats flying around it and picture frames will be dropped on the floor. The player can also find "Fuck you very much" written in lipstick on the mirror in Michael's bathroom, suggesting he dismissed his maid. After the mission Reuniting the Family, the house returns to normal with Eva appearing again. *After completing the mission Meltdown, a Meltdown film poster will appear next to the door of Michael's bedroom. *After Bury the Hatchet, a FlyUS ticket can be found on a small table near the ladder at the front of the entrance. It is possible that this ticket is Michael's plane ticket from the same mission. *If the player chooses to kill Michael, "For Sale" signs will appear outside the house and Michael's family will not be present. This suggests that they have moved away to get away from Franklin and possibly Trevor. *The house gets messed up pretty badly in the mission where Merryweather Security storms the house, but the house is perfectly fine right after the mission. *After the family moves out for the first time, there's a note on the refrigerator that says "I hope you choke on this". *The message on the kitchen blackboard is updated several times. **After Reuniting the Family, "College prep" and "Fat camp" can be seen, possibly left by Amanda to Tracey and Jimmy respectively. Gallery Michael's House-Top-Down View-GTAV.png|Top-Down View. MichaelAndJimmy-GTAV.png|Michael and Jimmy, as seen in the gameplay trailer. Tennis-GTAV.jpg|A screenshot of Michael's mansion during the Beta. Michael's Mansion.jpg Michaels_Mansion_GTAVe_Traceys_Room_vacated.jpg|Family moving out. De Santa House GTA V.png|The front of Michael's house and yard. MansionMichaelNieve.jpg|Michael's mansion covered in snow. Michael's House-GTAV.png|An exterior view of the rear of the house. Videos Trivia *Whenever Michael enters the house, he will shout a variety of random lines saying he is home. A quote often used when he enters the house is "Honey I'm home!", or "I'm home if anybody gives a shit" and many more. After completing Reuniting the Family, the comments tend to be more optimistic, and he might remark "Big daddy, in the house!", "Daddy's back, bitches!", or "Hey, your dad's back!" *Michael can interact with Jimmy, Amanda and the house cleaners if the player presses right on the D-pad when near them. When he does so, they will respond to him kindly or disrespectfully. Before the mission Reuniting the Family, Amanda usually responds to Michael with sarcastic remarks such as "I wonder where I went wrong". After Micheal's family move back in, the tone of the conversations becomes a lot more positive (and even romantic). Jimmy usually responds respectfully to his father. If Michael interacts with Tracey, however, she will not respond. The house maid and cleaners do not respond when interacted with since Michael usually tells them "Keep doing what you're doing". *Despite the mansion being protected by a security system, both Franklin and Trevor were able to get inside undetected in the missions Complications and Fame or Shame. *Michael will be able to use weapons in the mansion if a wanted level is earned. *If Trevor or Franklin fires a weapon at Michael's mansion, Michael will call them and angrily tell them to stop shooting at his house. *Outside of missions, Franklin and Trevor are able to enter the mansion if Michael leaves the door to the garage open. *The radio station playing inside the mansion is Lowdown FM. *It is also possible to save any random vehicle on the driveway of Michael's house that the player (as Michael) has stolen by parking that vehicle on the driveway, switching to Trevor and/or Franklin and then back to Michael, with the same vehicle still parked on the driveway. Sometimes, the same vehicle that the player has taken (as Michael) will be parked outside the gate if the player, after taking a vehicle switches to Trevor and/or Franklin and back to Michael, if the latter is in his house. This is possible if the player switches back to Michael from Trevor and/or Franklin without getting killed or arrested when playing as the latter two. *Missions that start at the mansion usually have their trigger point located in front of the garage, rendering the garage inaccessible without starting the mission. As long as a mission trigger is in place at the house, switching to Michael or loading a game with him will usually place him somewhere else, such as in his car on the street in front of the house, or occasionally sitting the by mansion's pool. *Strangely, the skylight above the stairs inside the house cannot be seen from the outside. *Multiple copies of a book titled 'Dadanaissance' can be found on the shelves at the rear end of the living room. The title may be a portmanteau of 'Dada' (an European avant-garde arts movement in the 20th century) and 'Renaissance' (a term commonly used to refer to the European Renaissance in the Early Modern era). This implies that one of the De Santas (possibly Michael) has an interest in the arts. *Another interesting book in the De Santa collection is titled 'Mountebank Gallery'. Historically, a mountebank was a quack medicine peddler who would advertise his medicines in public. Currently, the term refers to 'a person who deceives others, especially in order to trick them out of their money' (OED). * Sometimes, when Amanda is in the kitchen talking about "drinking grass", a glass of a green substance can be seen here. The fact is if the player tries to drink that, he/she will, but a duplicate of the same thing is still standing on the kitchen cabinet. * In the mission Daddy's Little Girl, Tracey reveals that Michael's house was used to shoot a pornographic movie the previous year without Michael's knowledge. *The De Santa household has two bathrooms, however the second one, which is across from Tracey's bedroom is inaccessible to the player. Members of the family can often be heard taking a shower on occasion. ru:Особняк Майкла de:Michaels Villa Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V